dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Total Vampire (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Total Vampire Total Vampires are vampires who spend the necessary time, effort, and experience to improve their drinking abilities, allowing them to imbibe more esoteric essences. Making a Total Vampire Total Vampires work well if they can get close to their enemies. Abilities: Total Vampire class features are Charisma-based. Total Vampires can do a lot of things to creatures they pin, so a high Strength modifier will probably come in handy. Races: Only races of Vampire and creatures with Vampire templates may gain levels in Total Vampire. Alignment: Any. Who am I to judge the ethics of a Vampire I don't know? Class Features All of the following are class features of the Total Vampire. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Total Vampires gain no proficiencies. (Su): When the Total Vampire successfully kills a target with a bite attack or while she's pinning them, she gains an amount of experience equal to 10% of the amount she would get from defeating that target. (Su): As a free action, the Total Vampire may reduce the opinion a character within 100' has of her by any amount. Although she experiences mild gratification from doing this, it gives no mechanical benefit other than more excuses to gain experience. (Su): As a move action against a target she is pinning, the Total Vampire may remove one minute of the target's memories, gaining those memories in the process. She remains aware of the original owner of these memories, although the target doesn't because they don't remember the memories any more. Memories are specified in terms of relative time; If she wants to remove something in the distant past a lot of guessing and math will probably be involved. (Su): At level 2, if the Total Vampire is adjacent to any character, that character loses all of their remaining attacks of opportunity, and the Total Vampire gains that many. This effect is temporary, as attacks of opportunity are replenished each round. (Su): At level 2, if the Total Vampire deals damage to any creature, she heals one-quarter that much health. Damage that reduces targets below 0 hit points is not counted. For example, if the Total Vampire casts a CL 10 Fireball into a crowd of a dozen HP 6 peasants, she will almost certainly heal 18 health. (Su): At level 2, as a standard action, the Total Vampire may steal the alignment and personality of a creature she is pinning. This replaces her own emotional states, quirks, and opinions with those of the target creature. The target creature's alignment and personality become precisely average for a member of its race. (Su): At level 3, once per round as a free action, the Total Vampire may equip an item that a creature she is currently pinning has equipped or is carrying. (Su): At level 3, as a swift action, the Total Vampire may reduce the opinion one creature within 100' has of another creature within 100' by one step. A successful Hide check allows her to do this without being recognized as doing anything. (Su): At level 3, the Total Vampire can steal one daily (or more frequent) use of an ability from a target as a melee touch attack, provided that the ability has no material or experience components. This is a standard action. When she does so, all requisite costs (strain, spell slot, power points, words, daily use, etc.) for the ability are expended, and she gains one use of that ability. If she does not use it in the next 10 rounds, it is wasted. (Su): At level 4, as a full-round action, the Total Vampire can force each target within 30' to make a Will save (DC 10 + half character level + Charisma modifier). All creatures who fail their Will saves must skip their next turns. If at least as many Hit Dice of creatures fail their Will saves as the Total Vampire's character level, the Total Vampire may immediately take an extra turn. The Total Vampire can only use this ability once every 5 minutes. (Su): At level 4, as a standard action, the Total Vampire can temporarily steal the racial features of a creature she is pinning. The creature loses all racial features other than type, limbs, and movement speeds, and the Total Vampire gains all features lost in this way. This effect lasts for 1 minute per character level. (Su): At level 4, if the Total Vampire kills a creature she is pinning or kills them with a bite attack, she may have all memory of that creature be removed. Memories and texts that have that creature in them replace the creature with a different, semi-suitable creature. A DC 15 Intelligence check will reveal that something is odd about such a memory or text, but there's really nothing much they can do about it. Ex-Total Vampires A creature that stops being some sort of vampiric creature can no longer benefit from Total Vampire class features.